


Someone Else's Christmas Story

by Lord_Chungus



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: "What the fuck" -Homucifer, F/F, Homucifer needs sleep, Madokami and Homura are having a fun time, Meanwhile, and therapy, like nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Chungus/pseuds/Lord_Chungus
Summary: Homucifer just wants to sleep. A very short Oneshot





	Someone Else's Christmas Story

  
Homura Akemi, or Homucifer, or Akuma Homura, or however you wanted to call her, had just finished an incredibly long day. Madoka had remembered her past, and, knowing Homura would not listen to her, had risen in rebellion. The cosmos had been destroyed and rebuilt again, and while Homura had been able to subdue the Law Of Cycles and restrain Madoka’s memories, the look of betrayal on Madoka’s face as Homura forced her back into her mental cage was one that would haunt Homura’s dreams for years to come.  
  
All in all, a solidly above-average day.  
  
Homura clapped her hands, materializing an extra-comfortable bed. Were she in a more… well, I hesitate to use the words 'stable', 'healthy' or 'capable of rational thought', as all those words suggest a mental state that Homura lacked, but I cannot think of any other. Nevertheless, if she were in a less “Homura” state, she would have taken the time to make the bed uncomfortable in a piss-poor attempt at punishing herself for her countless sins, but seeing as how she had just finished not one, not two, but  _three_  mental breakdowns (two of them at the same time!) she could be forgiven for her lapse in self-flagellation.  
  
But I digress. As Homura lay in bed, clutching the Madoka body-pillow she had created for cuddling (it was originally a real body that looked exactly like Madoka, but that was too creepy), a strange thing happened.  
  
A pink light appeared in Homura’s room, glowing so intensely that even Homura couldn’t look at it directly. The light dimmed, quickly ceasing altogether, and in its place were two young women. Two very  _familiar_  young women.  
  
“Look!” said the girl-who-wasn’t-Madokami, pink hair and white dress flowing through the spacious room. “This is the fate that awaits you if you continue on your current path!”  
  
“Oh, the horror!” screamed the girl-who-wasn’t-Homura, long dark hair flowing with the intensity to match her divine companion. “Is this the fate that awaits me if I do not change my ways? If I do not learn to trust my friends?”  
  
The girl-who-wasn’t-Madokami nodded.  
  
“Please, Madoka, take me back!” cried the girl-who-wasn’t-Homura. “Spare me these twisted visions, I have learned my lesson!"  
  
The pink light flashed once more and they were gone, leaving Homucifer alone in her room.  
  
“What the fuck.”


End file.
